


Winter Cuddles

by kyanitedragon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Kimi and Nishiki spend a whole day together, only for the night to be unexpectedly cold.
Relationships: Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Winter Cuddles

Kimi smiled as she held onto Nishiki's arm as he walked her home. They had been out together the entire day. They both ran errands, and then Kimi had lunch at a café while Nishiki had coffee, and then they went shopping together. Kimi got a small takeout dinner, and found a secluded table where only she could eat with no questions asked. Nishiki had another coffee. Finally it was late, and Nishiki walked her home as he usually did. 

Kimi unlocked and opened her door as quickly as she could. She liked the wintertime, but she had been out in the cold all day and now she just wanted to relax in a nice warm house for the rest of the night.

But no heat welcomed her as she opened her door. She groaned as she slipped off her shoes, walking over to her thermostat.

"What's wrong?" Nishiki asked.

"It was warm yesterday and this morning. I didn't turn on my heater before I left today. It's going to take forever to get warm..." She bumped up the heat, not looking forward to having to wait and freeze. Then she got an idea, and she smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey, Nishiki-kun..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you mind staying for a little? To cuddle and warm me up?" She walked over to a closet and opened it, and pulled out several thick and fuzzy blankets.

"Alright, fine. I'm not too eager to head back out in the cold anyway." Nishiki said, but she could tell that he liked the idea just as much as she did.

Kimi sat down on her couch, wrapped blankets all around her, and then gestured for Nishiki to join her. He did, squeezing in beside her under the blankets, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kimi grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Commercials were currently on.

She shivered as she pulled herself closer to Nishiki. He rubbed his hands along her back and shoulder, trying to warm her up. Nothing seemed to be working quick enough.

He got an idea and, reaching back to adjust his clothes so he wouldn't ruin them, he released his kagune and carefully wrapped it around her. Kagune had body heat, so it would be just as warm as the rest of him. He hoped that it would help to warm her up faster.

The commercials ended, and the news came back on. The CCG was talking about the latest ghoul attacks. They seemed pretty brutal.

Nishiki felt sick to his stomach. That he used to be a part of that. When he was younger, he refused to hunt and his sister provided food for him. He never had to face it. Until she died, that is. He didn't have a choice. He had to hunt, or starve to death. And with how painful a ghoul's hunger was, the second option wasn't really a choice.

Eventually he just got used to it. He hated humans after his sister's boyfriend co-worker betrayed her and had her killed. He didn't dwell on what he was doing, he had to eat and survive. 

But then Kimi came into his life. She discovered what he was, and didn't leave him. She wasn't afraid of him. She still loved him.

Humans weren't all that bad, he realized. So he joined Anteiku, and decided to quit hunting. He just couldn't do it anymore. 

His eyes lingered on Kimi's peaceful form. She had stopped shivering. Her eyes were closed, and she was resting on his shoulder. His kagune was still wrapped loosely around her waist. 

It was wrong, he realized. It was a weapon. He hunted and killed with it. It was wrong to use it for affection, especially towards a human — his human girlfriend. Trying to forget he ever considered it, he slowly started to retract it. Maybe Kimi hadn't noticed.

Cold hands suddenly touched it, and Nishiki flinched.

"Don't." Kimi said softly.

"B-but..."

"Don't. It's okay." She cupped his cheek with one hand, and smiled sweetly. He really didn't deserve her. With her other hand, she softly guided his kagune to wrap around her more, comfortably embracing her. "I like it. It's cute."

Nishiki chuckled incredulously under his breath. "Cute?"

Kimi's smile grew. "Yeah." She stroked her hand down his kagune to the tip. "It's like a sea serpent's tail."

"That's what they call me. Serpent."

She met his eyes, and then she slowly turned to the tv. "You mean the CCG."

"Yeah..." Nishiki looked away.  _ I shouldn't have told her that. _

With the hand not currently on his kagune, Kimi squeezed his arm comfortingly. "It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'll protect you. No one will find out."

Overwhelmed with emotions that he wasn't used to dealing with, he kissed her on the lips again, this time a lot longer than the first. 

"And I will protect you." He said once when finally pulled away.


End file.
